


The Winter Season

by JoJo419



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crappy summary but I did my best, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I will make this a happy fic, Loving friendships, Loving relationships, M/M, Magic usage, Minor Angst, Multi, Not sure if I tagged everything and I am hoping I did, Original Characters - Freeform, Polyamory, Teamwork, We’re gonna pretend AoU deaths never happened, and that Loki and Bucky are Avengers, because why not, can everyone just be happy, characters may be ooc, kinda my first fanfic, loving family, not sure yet - Freeform, or at least try to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo419/pseuds/JoJo419
Summary: After being dropped off by her mom at five, Marie Crafter absolutely loves her Aunts’ Donna and Eliza. She helps out on the farm with her cousin/kinda siblings, plays around with the animals, and grew up just outside of New York with the rest of them. Although, now deciding to try and see the world, she takes a job offer at Stark Tower to hopefully help out.Meeting the Avengers, and everything else was utterly unplanned but totally worth it.





	1. The Crafter Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First off, thank you so much for stopping by my fic! It honestly means so much to me. Second, I should admit this is my first fic on AO3. I certainly hope I do well, and I am a bit nervous. With that being said, I feel I should mention that I do not own any Marvel characters, I only own my characters. If you’re dropping by, please do leave a comment! I’d love to hear from other people.  
> Also please don’t hate my characters. I’m not asking anyone to love them I am just really sensitive and love my characters like they are my children.

The Crafter’s Family and Farm

The Parents: The parents of the Crafter’s are Donna and Eliza. These two have been married for 28 years, happily. They met at 18, under extremely difference circumstances. Eliza had been there, fresh out of high school, studying ancient ruins as a apprentice. Donna was there to raid the temple and get out as fast as she could, with as many artifacts as she could. They ran into each other in the dead of night, Donna smuggling out jewelry older than her grandmother and Eliza cradling a amulet that the civilization deemed one meant to unite soulmates.  
After some arguing and chasing, then proceeding to spend the night in the local jail due to being a “public disturbance” Eliza and Donna traded numbers. It was after two years off dating(including running from mercenaries together, getting breakfast together, and raiding tombs together) that Donna popped the big question and they got married. Granted, Eliza had to return the stolen Aztec ring, but Donna got her a replacement.

Donna Crafter is 48 years old, and still has a fighting spirit. She is the one mostly running the farm, having retired from being a “professional adventurer”. The strength she’s earned from working on the farm and her past makes her a formidable opponent, even if she mostly fights with just her words these days. She cares about her family, and believes in staying true to ones moral compass. She can be stubborn though, to the point of getting physical if the need arises. The farm is in her name, and she is proud of the family tradition of it being in the family. While she can get along with most people, she cannot stand the Hudson Family - who is really their only neighbors, owning the farm across from theirs. Donna, her sister, and Eliza are the only three who truly know what’s going on with Marie Crafter and why she had to come stay at the farm.

Eliza Crafter was originally living in New Orleans before leaving to study Archeology. She’s determined, strong-willed, and a logical thinker. What she may lack in strength she makes up for in mind, often thinking her way out of problems even before they occur. She can be emotional about her family, though, and often acts irrational when it comes to them. She comes from a interesting background, actually growing up seeing magic and learning to use it. Only a few things, though, as she still prefers to use logic and smarts compared to “glowy science”. She had to recently find her old books on magic though, once Marie Crafter joined the family. She currently works as a freelance archeologist, and often completes her work in the basement. 

The Kids: There are four children of the Crafter Family. Emberlyn, the eldest daughter. Kayla, the second daughter. Finally there is Samuel, or Little Sammy, the only son. When Samuel was two years old, Donna’s estranged sister just showed up and dropped off her five year old daughter. After a speedy chat - more like argument - it was decided the daughter, now Marie Crafter, would be staying with Donna and Eliza.  
The current ages are; Emberlyn at 26, Kayla at 22, Marie at 20, and Samuel at 17. 

Emberlyn is a blonde, with a streak of bright green going through her hair. She is sturdy from farm work, and determined when she puts her mind to it. Her and her racing horse, Starry Night, have won a few awards and plan to go all the way. She forgets to take care of herself sometimes, often throwing herself into her work and arguing with the Hudson family right alongside Donna.

Kayla is a punk artist with a soft side for only her family. Her hair is a mix of bright neon colors, and soft pastels. She has two tattoos; one on her back which consists of six wolves, for her family. The other is on her right shoulder blade, which says “Royal Guard” in a golden metallic color. It’s a reference to her being the most protective in the family, and how she’d kick the butts of anyone who dares to mess with her pack.

Marie is the odd duck in the family. With her Heterochromia making one eye green and the other brown, she already stands out. Her hair is a soft brown color, looking like smooth caramel. Her strength is in her legs, since she learnt parkour with Kayla, but she has “noodle arms” as her Moms’ put it. She’s soft spoken, a bit of a geek, and loves fantasy. She knows she got left behind with her Aunt Donna and Aunt Eliza, but decided they’re her Moms now. Nothing can change that.

Samuel is, at 17, the calculating youngster. He pays close attention to the others and tends to mother hen the rest of the family, even when he knows they don’t need it. His hair matches his Mom’s hair, black and curly. He acts like Eliza where he gets obsessed - only instead of getting obsessed with projects, he’s obsessed with ensuring the happiness of those around him. Society can get lost, because he’s commanding this stage now.

The Animals: There is a herd of ten adult cows on the farm, and two horses that belong to the family. They also raise bunnies on the side. There’s a farm cat living in the cow barn, but the cat - Gomez - technically doesn’t belong to the family. He just shows up. Donna has two Sherman Shepard’s, Artemis and Athena. Finally, there is Milo - a baby Maltese puppy who prefers to stay inside and cuddle with whoever is currently occupying the couch.

The Farm: The Farm itself is very large, and mostly grassland. The field behind the farmhouse itself is big enough for the cow herd to graze, plus the two barns. One for the horses, another for the cows. The house is two stories, technically 3 including the attic. Samuel, Kayla, and Emberlyn’s bedrooms are on the second floor alongside a full bathroom. On the main floor is Eliza and Donna’s bedroom, another bathroom, the kitchen, and the large living room. There’s a backyard porch, too, which is designed so they can have a safe campfire to roast s’mores.  
In the basement, books of old magic and maps of old ruins are set up. It’s considered the family study, and those who want to simply be in silence can head down. Eliza is often down here working on a project.


	2. Prologue

It had to have been around eight thirty at night, the air just cold enough to feel fresh rather than uninviting. All the cows have been fed and tucked away in the barn for the night, the horses too. Emberlyn, the eleven year old that’s as cute as a button, had been tucked in for the night without complaint and was likely snoring away in her room. Meanwhile, the ever energetic seven year old known as Kayla had been joyfully sprinting across the house to avoid her mothers’ clutches. It took promises of hot chocolate with breakfast the next morning to convince her sleep is, indeed, required.

Hence why Donna was now standing on the porch, looking up at the stars. Her baby boy, Little Sammy, was held in her arms looking up as well. Maybe they were being unfair, hiding from Donna’s wife and Sammy’s other momma, but right now the stars were doing the tango in the night sky and they weren’t going to miss it for the world.

“Having fun, you two?” Oh dear, busted. A sheepish grin on her lips, Donna turns to face the love of her life. Eliza was leaning against the open front door, a smile on her own face, just a bit more sly than sheepish. Her tired, dark eyes proved she had been the one to really convince Kayla to sleep.

“Mumma, stars!” Sammy cheered, pointing up at the sky. Eliza laughs and walks over, carefully taking her son into her arms while nodding.  
“That’s right, sugar bean. Those are stars. Most cute kiddos are tucked in before they come out though, unless their other mother sneaks them out while the first mother is wrangling a little girl into bed.” Eliza teases, mostly at Donna who only shrugs.   
“Don’t regret it. Night is perfect to go look at the stars tonight. Bet we can climb the roof when this munchkin is down for the count and see them.” Ever the romantic, and wanting to get out of trouble, Donna wraps her arms around Eliza effectively hugging her wife...and also trapping Sammy in a Mom Sandwich. “Say goodnight to the stars, Samuel. Time to go to sleep.”

Eliza chuckles at Donna’s antics, but a pause occurs at Sammy’s next words.  
“Night stars! Night car!” Car? What car? Both parents turn their eyes to the single dirt road leading to the farm, and see the single dark car heading up the driveway.  
“Hey, Indiana Jones, maybe you should tuck Sammy in. I’ll see what’s up.” Donna offers, seeing how Eliza was already holding Sammy. Eliza nods before heading back inside, even after casting a suspicious look at the car. Donna, knowing she needs to get some answers after seeing that look, heads up to the car.

Surprise is a understatement when Donna recognizes her sister’s car. It’s met with concern when said sister gets out of her car and strides up to meet Donna midway.  
“You have to take her, you have to. I can’t deal with it anymore!” She shouts, frustrated tears in her eyes. Donna is taken aback, but recovered quickly.  
“What are you on about? Is everything alright?” Donna’s questions go unanswered as her sister heads back towards the car and pulls out something - no, no that’s it a something, that’s a someone.

Marie. Donna’s little niece, who was wearing a pretty white nightdress and sleepily rubbing at her eyes with one hand while clutching a small pink bear in the other hand. She seemed confused, but runs over when she sees Donna.  
“Aunty, Aunty! Momma says I’m staying with you!” Marie’s statement wasn’t too unusual - Marie often stayed over when her mother was too busy working and refused to hire anyone to stay with the tike - but when Donna considered her sister’s previous statement, this seemed way too worrying.

“Oh, yeah? For how long?” Donna asked, lifting Marie up into her arms - anything to hold her close. Her sister sneers openly, making Marie flinch.  
“Forever. That-that THING is not my daughter! I don’t know what it is, but I want it out of my house!” And at that, she struts back to the car and peels out of the driveway. Donna doesn’t try to stop her - she’s had her suspicions for a while, and now they were confirmed. She just holds the little girl close, and heads back into the farmhouse. 

Eliza is waiting, but Donna holds a finger to her lips as she carries Marie up to the attic. It doubled as her bedroom whenever the niece would stay over. Setting Marie down on the bed up there, Donna crouches to meet her eyes.  
“I know what your momma said, but don’t believe her. She’s just blowing up again. Now, you get some rest and we’ll talk in the morning, alright?” Donna suggests, and Marie agrees silently. Both ignore the tear tracks on Marie’s chubby cheeks.

As Donna heads out and back down, leading her wife into their bedroom so they can talk privately about the events of the night, Marie settles down to sleep. She tucks herself in, her bear in, and then looks out the single window up at the moon.

In the darkness of the night, before sleep claims the entire household, a little five year old girl’s eyes, while clutching her bear tight, turns gold and purple. She then drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna make this the fluffiest fic I can. So get used to cute names, cute moments, and loving family. Even if some people can be jerks, and there be angst.


End file.
